Sleepwalker
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: Her magic can't hurt him, not today. Today is rare, an occurrence which only happens every three thousand years. Today, magic is non-existent. M for the implied.


**Authors Notes:** Another Legendland written fic. This one is quickly-written, short, and smutty, and un-beta'd. I really only wrote it for the points and because we had a prompt I ~thoroughly enjoyed. Consider this a teaser for what's to come. ;) I think I've teased you guys long enough with Legendland challenge fic's. Time for some serious one-shots and a surprise!Chapter fic.

* * *

><p>His hands are everywhere, setting her skin on fire as he trails a path of fiery hot kisses down her throat. She feels the rough pads of his fingers groping her thighs, skating along the insides of them with tantalizing promises she can't wait for him to fulfill. Her magic can't hurt him, not today.<p>

Today is rare, an occurrence which only happens every three thousand years. Today, magic is non-existent. It's nothing but a thing of yesterday and tomorrow but neither matter. Not now. Not in this moment.

The air around them is thick, heavy with each breath they take. She's panting now, and can't help but arch when Richard's mouth suddenly encloses around a stiff nipple. He applies the perfect amount of suction, coercing a tiny moan from somewhere within.

A heat is pooling in the pit of her stomach, something familiar yet so foreign to her. She can do nothing but lay beneath her Seeker's broad form, bending to his will and submitting to him as she had never done before.

She's waited so long for this, and she can tell by the molten iron that lays against her inner thigh that he's wanted it just as much as she, if not more. Her hands move along his back, encouraging him to be bold. She's not going to break, in fact, she wants to be marked by his love.

He is less than rushed, the spark in his eyes as he looks up at her bright and lit with such fascination. He's enamored, so is she.

His mouth moves, but his words are lost on her as his hand pushes her thighs apart. Her legs spread willingly, invitingly. Begging for his touch where she desires him the most. Her heart is a stampede beneath her ribs, her blood is a river of excitement, and her nerves are a thing of the past.

A moan erupts from her chest when his hand touches her there, his fingers rubbing along her folds in a teasing manner she finds she both enjoys and despises. It isn't until his tongue is stroking hers does she realize her mouth had been agape from the pleasure of his administrations.

Richard is all man as he kneels between her legs, his manhood thick and erect, aimed at her center. It's as if his body has a conscious of its own, the sight of him coupled with the knowledge of the act they're about to commit sends shivers through her body. It coils her further, making her legs quiver in anticipation. Her inner muscles are clamping and pulling, yearning for him to complete her in a way that seals them as one forever.

She feels him at her entrance, her eyes are half open, half closed. His form looms over her, the look of love and never-ending desire in his eyes makes her heart swell. She knows why his expression is so intense. He's posing a question, inquiring permission which he doesn't need. With a nod she feels him push passed her moist folds. He is hot as he enters her in an agonizingly slow pace which causes her to gasp from the intrusion. Her toes curl and she is unable to stop the low throaty moan from leaving her lips. Everything is lost around her now as she feels his body cover her own completely. Her breasts are pressed to his chest, his hips merged with her own, and he is inside her. Filling her so completely, there is room for nothing else. The moment is tender, and short lived.

Opening her eyes, Kahlan groans in utter disappoint that such a wonderful dream was just that; a dream. It all comes back to her as reality floods in and crushes her hopes. Today is not some fabled day which throws a quirk in the existence of magic. She is still a Confessor with the power to take a mans soul in the heights of ecstasy.

Stealing her hand from her shorts, she sits up and washes the residue of her arousal off in the stream, muttering incoherent curses as her dress still lies unwashed beside her. The white material is muddy from their travels, but she finds she doesn't mind.

Kahlan would risk a mudslide if it meant she got to be with Richard. Even if they could never be together in that intimate way, she could always dream. Dream that wonderful, sweet, intoxicating dream of a day without magic.

Inhaling the warm summer breeze, Kahlan smiles wistfully to herself and idly thinks about returning to camp. Perhaps she can persuade her Seeker into purchasing a Rada'Han.


End file.
